intelonian_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Baysin District
Located at the front water of Baysin Bay, the Baysin District is comprised of three districts, the Republic Naval Yard better known as the Metro Naval Yard, the Coastal District and the Baysin Township. The Metro Naval Yard is located on the southern edge of the district, and comprises of 40% of the district. Its also home to the RCIS Headquarters, where the RCIS operates out solving cases throughout the city of Metro and Republic. Its also here where new Republic Starships are built. While in its hayday the Naval Yard produced Justice-class Cruisers however since the construction yards have been moved to Metro Prime, the only thing the Naval Yard does is repair and refuel warships and fighters/bombers that come by from Metro Prime and patrols. What makes the Naval Yard even more unique, its also home to the Republic Embassy. The Embassy serves as the center of all negotiations particularly the debates between the Uotorian Federation and Oaotoruan Space. The Coastal District is primarily the rest of the Baysin District that borders the Bay. Earning its name as the center of all activities, the district is comprises of residential districts and commercial zones, unlike most bayside cities, the Coastal District prohibits marinas, this is due to their blight on the bay. While they allow boats brought in through trailers, marinas are considered prohibited in the district this opens more of the bay for more beaches and tourists traps. The architecture of the coastal district mirrors Oakutaruian style which is an eco friendly design, much similar to Novalian Architecture but more vibrant, they allow equal dispersion of the air around the building allowing equal cooling during the hot days. Along side the district is The Boardwalk which ends at a pool in Coastal District, the district itself is designed for those wanting to escape the city life, they can come to the many hotels scattered along the beachfront. To make it more unique theres no skyscrapers or tall skyscrapers, so the view from the beach isn't covered by tall buildings, every hotel is built to a level where they can see the beach and view of the sunset from the mouth of the bay. Baysin Township is considered part of the Baysin District, but its the furthest out of the district. Built on the mountains that form the mouth of the bay, the township is a sparsely populated district. Considered a township according to Republic City Standards, the township is mainly accessed off the Junction 102 where the town is built around. The houses built here are mainly for elderly off worlders who come here to spend the rest of the days surrounded by water. The township is also known for the wind turbines that are built ontop of the mountains, they can be seen when driving down the Metro Highway towards Gerrimack Bridge. The architecture style here is more core-world style, since Oakutaruians don't settle down in the bay's mountains they rather prefer to be in the city. What makes the township so special, its home to Metro's Anti-Air gun placements and Gerrimack Bridge. The anti-air placements are built in special locations where they can be destroyed from aerial attacks however this makes them vulnerable to ground assaults. Category:Republic Category:City of Metro Category:City Category:District Category:RCIS Arc